Fast Forward
by mikayla.kennedy.188
Summary: "Kim" I screamed. No answer. "Kim" I yelled again. Still no answer. "Jack" I heard her whimpered. I moved with the sound of her voice. "Jack" she cried again. When I reached her I didn't believe my eyes "Kim"...
1. Chapter 1: Years ago

"Hey Kim" he said letting his bags hit the ground. "Hey" I said. "So you're really leaving?" I asked. "Yeah" he said looking down. "I'm glad it is a great chance to experience something new" I said holding back my true feelings. "Yeah it is great but I'm going to miss this place" he said. "But-" I began but he started to speak. "But nothing you know when I get back what we have here in this dojo will be gone" he said coming closer. "But you have to do this it is such a great opportunity to have a future" I said looking up at him. "I know." he said putting something from his back pocket. "I want to give you this" he said handing me a letter. I slowly took the envelope and grabbed the letter I had written him. "And I want you to have this but don't read it until you get on the plane" I said as a tear released. He quickly wiped it away. "Hey listen I will see you again" he whispered. "I know and I can't wait" I said crying a little. He pulled me into his arms, "I am going to miss you the most" he whispered. "I'm going to miss you too" I said and with that he pulled away and said bye to the rest of the gang (that had just came out of the dojo). "Bye guys, Kim" he said taking his bag and walking off. "Bye Jack" I whispered holding the letter in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a normal day

Years Later

(Kims P.O.V)

I stood there quietly waiting my turn. My phone rang and I quickly started to search through my messy purse. Finally finding it I looked at the number. New Caller it said so I declined it because I was almost at the front of the line. Dropping my phone back into my purse I made it to the front of the line. "May I help you miss" the clerk asked. "um yeah i would like to make a withdrawal" I said placing one of my hands on the desk. "Ok name" he asked. "Kimberly Crawford" I said signing at my real name, only my family calls me by that name. "And how much would like to take out today" he asked typing on his computer. "hundred" I said. "Ok i will be right back" he said going into the back. "Ok" I said signing. I needed the money to pay the rent of my apartment. It wasn't much but it was home. Finally he came back with hundred dollars in his hands. "Ok Miss Crawford here you go" he said. "All set" I asked. "Yup" he said. "Ok thank you" I said walking out of the bank. Hopping into my car I took a deep breath and started it. "Off to work" i mumbled driving into the street. Again my phine started to ring. I pulling it out again and answered it this time. "Hello" I said. "Where are you" Jamie asked seeming angry. "I'm sorry Mrs. Clare, it took a little longer then I though at the bank" I said. "You better get here fast" she said. "Yes Mrs. Clare i'm almost there" I said hanging up the phone.

I pulled up into the parking lot full with potholes. I got out of my car locking the doors and walking up to the front door. I opened it to the smell of paper and ink. I made it to my desk (Which was in the corner) and took a seat. Suddenly Mrs. Clare popped up in front of me. "I know i'm late and i'm sorry but I need the money to pay for my apartment" I said. "Its ok for now but next time its going to cost you" she said. "Yes Mrs. Clare" I said. I turned to face my computer and begin to type. Yes, i'm a writer or a journalist which ever you prefer. After college I became fascinated with writing. I was working on my assignment went I heard a text come on my IPhone.

It was from Milton one of my friends I actually stayed in touch with.

"Hey" it said.

"Hey" I texted back.

"Whats up" he said.

"Just another day of work" I said.

"Oh sorry to distract you"

"No biggy so whats up with you"

"about to take a big astronaut test"

"Oh yeah how is that going"

"Good"

I remember when he got that job. His dream job... That brought back more memories...

"have you talk to Jerry" I asked.

"Oh yeah he's working as a zookeeper now"

"A zookeeper"

"Yup"

"Wow" I said then the question a have been trying to avoid popped up.

"What about Jack"

"..."

"Jack well I don't know we lost contact years ago"

"Oh me too"

"Well I got to go"

"Yeah me too got to finish this report. Good lucky on the test"

"Thanks! good luck on your report"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

With that I shut off my phone and focused back on my writing. Thinking nothing of the past and on the future...


	3. Chapter 3: No regrets

(Kim P.O.V)

The day just dragged on, with nothing really special going on, just another Monday. I turned to my right and wheeled my chair over to the other side of my desk. As I printed and about to stable Alec walked by. "Hey Kim" he said sitting at the desk next to me. "Hey Why are you so late" I said smiling. "Car trouble" he said place his briefcase and jacket (because it is very cold in Connecticut) on the ground next to him. "And Mrs. Clare didn't talk to you" I asked. "No why" he asked cocking his head. "Wow your late just a minute" I whispered to myself. "What" he asked. "Nothing" I said signing. "Having a rough day?" he asked. "Yeah" I said.

"Well how about later I take you for dinner" he asked coming over to my desk. I smiled thinking for a bit. "Um" I started. "Come on whens the last time you went out on a date" he asked sitting on my desk lending over me. He had kind blue eyes with light brown hair. I took a breath thinking it was a long time since she had gone out. "Fine" I said. "Ok Say 7:30" he said. I shook my head and turned back to my computer. I smiled to my self happily.

When the clock struct 5:00 I packed up all my bag and jacket and headed for the car. Opening the door I notice a piece of paper on my windshield. I placed my bag and jacket and turned on the car so it would get warm. Pulling the paper for under the windshield wipers. It read:

Kim,

Can't wait for your date...

Alec,

She smiled remembering her date. Alec had been working here more years then she had. But in the short time they had known each other, he has always found a way to make her smile. He was great friend and she was think maybe he would be a great boyfriend. She got into her car and pulled out the driving way.

Once I made it to my apartment build I felt nice and warm. I rid the elevator up to my floor. Stepping out of the elevator and made my way to my apartment. "Hey girl" my neighbor and best friend said. "Hey Cali" I said pulling out my keys to the door. "What are you in a hurry for" she asked noticing. "Well I have a date" I said giggling. "No seriously" she said. "Is it really that hard to believe" I asked. All she did was smile. "Is he cute" she asked next. "Very" I said giggling some more. The door opened and I turned to Cali. "Well in that case we have to get you all dressed up" she said closing the door and pulling me to the bedroom, which made me drop my stuff. Cali went through my closet searching for the perfect outfit. "Girl we need to go shopping later" she said. "Hey" I whined. She just rolled her eyes. "Oh how about this" she said pulling out a dark blue number. "I haven't worn that since college" I said getting up from the bed. "Come on you just graduated college 2 months ago. Our not that old" she laughed. "Thanks" I said sarcastically. "Go put it on" she nodded to the bathroom. I smiled at her and went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I put on the dress. It was very snug and thigh but it looked good. "Come on Kim let me see it" Cali whined. "Ok ok" I said opening the door. Cali's eyes lit up, "Wow" she said. "Really" I asked.

"Yes" she said moving me to the full body mirror. In that moment I felt beautiful. "And now for your hair" she said pulling me to the bathroom now. "We should curl it" she said. "Yeah ok" I said up for the idea. It took a bit of time to curl all off the blond hair but once it was down it was pretty. I looked over that the clock to see it was already 7:15. "He will be here any minute now" I said. "Well let me just do your makeup" she said pulling me back. "Don't you have something better to do" I asked. "No" she said. "Fine" I gave up.

After she was finished and left I sat patiently for his arrival. I heard a nock on the door, I got up quickly and opened the door. Alec stood there with a rose in his hand. I smiled. "Wow" he said. "thanks" I said back. Our eyes locked on each other and smiled. I nodded for him to come in, he seemed to get the idea. He walked in and I closed the door behind him. "So where are you taking me" I asked. "Somewhere special" he said. "Ok and that is" I said coming closer to him. "Somewhere secret" he said not giving me a clue at all. "OK fine don't tell" I said giving up. "Good then shall we go" he asked taking my hand. "We shall" I said gladly.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the stars

(Kim P.O.V.)

We made it to his car. He opened the door for me like I was the queen. "Thank you" I said getting in the car. "Anything for a pretty lady" he said closing the door. He came around the back and into the drivers seat. "So are you ready" he asked before starting the car. I nodded my head as he pulled out of the drive way.

The car ride wasn't at long, but it felt like hours to me. "Close your eyes" he said and I did what I was told. Closing my eyes and seeing complete darkest, I felt a hand guiding me. It took me out of the car and a few steps forward. "Open your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I opened them slowly and smiled. There was a picnic blanket with a food lay out. "Alec you shouldn't have" I said turning to him. "I wanted too" he said pulling me to the blanket.

"For you" he said passing over a plate. "So what is on the menu" I asked looking at all of the food on the blanket. "Well today we are having chicken salad with red wine and chocolate cake" he said. All I could do was laugh. "Sounds good" I said finally. He passed me some salad and a glass of red wine. "Any honey mustard" I asked. "Never leave the house without it" he joked. I laughed taking the bottle. I poured it on and took a bite. "Wow this is good" I said. "Thanks I made it" he said. "Really" I asked. "Why is it such a surprise" he asked smiling. "What are you still doing at a newspaper office" I asked tilting my head. "I have always wanted to be a chef but no jobs available" he said frowning. "Well you will get there some day" I said placing my hand on his leg. He smiled again and I smiled back.

Dinner was good and it seemed like we talked for hours. You know the normal stuff. We made it back to me apartment has he dropped me off. "I had a great time!" I said stopping at my door. "Yeah me too maybe we should do it again" he said as our eyes locked again. "Yeah I would like that" I said as he leaned in and our lips were about to touch I heard something from the end of the hall. "Kim" I heard Cali yell. "Cali" I said angry. "I better go" Alec said winking. "Bye" I smiled and turned to Cali when he had left the hall. "What" I said angry. "CUTE" she said smiling. "Really" I said. "Ok ok relax I was just wondering if you could lock up my apartment" she said. "Why, where are you going" I asked. "Out" she said turning for no more questions. I shook my head and walked through my door. Instantly I felt discomfort, like someone was watching me. I walked to the bathroom pushing back all of the uncomfortable thoughts. I took off the dress and slipped on some JPs. Turning the T.V. on and curling up in bed the feeling seemed to down side but not go away. I grabbed a elastic and put my hair in a bun. I flipped on the news to see if anything was going on when suddenly...

(Jack P.O.V)

I walked into the old rusty build full of depression and worry. I walk over to the main area full of people doing there every day work. "So what do we got" I asked Jadon my partner. "Well we got a case" started. "Anything about the Ando case" I asked. He shook his head. "Come on theres got to be something" I asked. "Jack this case was open before you were even assigned here. It could be open for longer" he said looking up from the case file. I signed knowing I would never leave this place. "So whats the case" I asked staying positive. "Drug dealing" he said looking back on the case file. I nodded my head and said "the usual!" "yup" he said. "shall we go" I asked. "Yeah I will be right there get the car" he said tossing me the keys...

A/N

Haha teaser into Jacks life!... More to come!

-mikayla kennedy


	5. Chapter 5: Only just a dream

(Kim P.O.V)

It flipped on the news to see if anything was going on when suddenly a shadow appear for out of the corner. A huge man dressed in back with on visuals of his face showing. I swallow deeply staying completely frozen. "What do you want" I yelled getting up. He didn't speak but all he did was walk slowly to me. I stepped back until I hit the wall in the back of me. I wanted you fight or scream but I was frozen in the moment. He grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a shot looking thing. Seconds later the world around me went dark. The last thing I saw was the man standing above me...

(Jack P.O.V)

I started the car leaning on the side of it, with me hands in my pocket. My black hair flowed in the wind. I waiting for my partner Jaden to arrive so we could get going. "Jack" Jaden called. I turned to see him standing there. "Lets go" he said as I tossed him the keys. I sat in the passenger side and him in the driver side.

The ride wasn't as long as you're as case but long ago to see the details in it. For instance we pulling to what seemed like a abandon warehouse (typical drug-dealer hideouts). "Shall I take this one" I asked getting out of the car. "No I'll get it" he said staring to walk up. "Coming you get it all the time. Let me do it for once" I said. "No stay in the car" he said checking his gun before proceeding down the walkway. "Fine" I said hopping back in the car to wait.

(Jaden P.O.V.)

"Fine" I heard Jack say as I turned the corner. Poor kid all he wants is to go home. I can see the life draining out of him, and every time I walk the office he is aways check on his friends he left behind. "Are they safe" is what he aways asks when I do back round checks on people in America. But he knows what must be done and so dose every one else in this program. I walked up to see a man guarding the entrance. "Hey you" he said with his husky voice. I continued to walk toward him. "I would like to see the person in charge" I said looking up at him. "Who are you do you have an appointment" he asked looking down that me. "Yes" I said taking my gun and dropping it on the ground. The man looked down at the gun and nodded his head. "Name" he asked. "Carson Jaden Carson" I said. The man put up his pointer finger and leaned into the room. Whispers were all I heard. Finally he came back out "He is ready for you" the man said opening the door.

I walked through the double doors and through the hallway (I have been here before). "Ah Jaden my old friend" the dealer said. "Take a seat make yourself comfortable" he said turning his to show his true face. I studied his features carefully noting every detail. I took a seat and lean back into it. "I don't show my face to just anyone" he leaning forward. "They say its ugly" I said smiling. "So what did you come for, certainly not to arrest me" he joked. "No your deal still stands" I said. "And what is that exactly" he said sarcastically. "You know" I said. "I know I just love to hear you explain it" he chuckled. "Do you know what I risk doing this" my voice rise as I stood up a little from my chair. "Oh, don't to disappoint your little sidekick there" he joked again. The angry bubbled up inside me, I flashed an angry face letting him see. "Ok ok what did you come for" he asked. "The Ando case" I said in a whisper.

"Any new information" I asked hesitantly. "Yes but it is going to cost you" he said lighting a cigarette. "How much" I asked breathing hard. "Arrested a guy named Ted and you got a deal" he said. "I just can't arrest someone out of the blue" I said his confidence was getting higher. He had never asked his much out of him. "I need evidence" I said. "I have all the evidence you need" he cocked a smile. "Where would I find him" I asked. "In the building I can pick him up when you leave. It gets you a excuse for your partner" he said leaning in his chair pressing the cigarette to his lips one more time then throwing it away. I nodded my head slightly for him to proceed.

"Well word on the street is Ando is gone american" he said leaning close for a whisper. I shook my head in disapproval. "That means he is in america" he said restating his sentence. "What the hell is he doing there" I asked in shock. "Theres something there he wants and doesn't mind killing for it" he said finally. "What is he looking for" I asked. "Beats me" he said. "Oh come on there got to be more" I said standing now. "Hey i'm just telling you what I heard" he said smiling. I took a step forward to the door but stopped at his voice. "Remember Ted" he said as I walked out.

"TED" I yelled. A man before me appeared. "Yes" he asked. "You are under arrest for drug dealing and illegal use of drugs" I said hand cuffing the man he put up know fight (Which they usually do). I grabbed my gun and walked to the car, knowing I was being watched from every step I took. I really didn't care all I could think about was How am I going to tell Jack?


	6. Chapter 6: The things that haunt us

(Kim P.O.V)

I woke up with a shock as I felt a cold rag on my forehead. As all of my memory came back to me it was overwhelming. At first I though it was a dream when I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched to the touch. I opened my eyes to see a man looking down at me. I quickly noticed my hands were tied and so were my legs. "Who are you?" I screamed. "Shhh it is ok", the voice said. "What do you want from me? Why did you take me?" I screamed again. He bended down to my level and put his hand on my arm. "I just want to ask you a few questions and you will be fine", he said letting go of my arm. "What kind of questions" I asked as he rose looking down at me once again.

"Where did you go to school?" he asked first walking around me. "Yale University" I said wondering why he wanted to know. "Before college" he asked. "Seaford" I said remembering very thing about it. "Do you remember a person name Jack Brewer", he asked. The name brought up some happy and some unhappy moments. "Yes" I said in a whisper sinking in my chair a little.

"Where is he", he asked moving his face close to mine. I shook my head "I don't know the last time I saw him was middle school", I said not knowing why I would give this information away. "Don't lie to me", he said getting angry putting out a gun. "I don't know", I yelled. "Ugh" he said putting the gun down. "Can I go", I said looking at him. "No you know something, something your not telling me" he said pointing the gun once again to me. I shook my head again going over everything seeing if I missed anything. "Fine if you can give me any information then you can be a hostage" he said yanking my hair so stood up from the chair and pulling me to a computer with a webcam on it.

This was where the fear got a hold of me. She hadn't heard from Jack in years and now he is wanted. What had he been doing? She prayed he wasn't in trouble. Suddenly she felt a tear slip down from her eyes the fear was completely there now. "Please please let me go", I cried. "Stop crying or I will give you something to cry about", he said as he turned on the webcam. A little whimper came out of me and he hit me across the face. At was the first time since I have been here I realized my hair was all messed up in knots and my face was sweating and hot. I cried harder as the pain subsided.

"Shut up", he said as he pushed me to the side and showed his face to the webcam. "Hello Adam" I heard him said. It seemed that he was talking to someone…

(Jack P.O.V)

Jaden came back with a man and his hands were behind his back. "Get him?" I asked getting out of the car. "Yeah" he said pushing the man into the back of the car. I knew he was holding something back but I didn't bother to ask. We hopping back into the car and drove off.

After turning in the dealer we headed back to headquarters. I sat at my desk that faced Jaden's. "What happened back there?" I built up the courage to ask. Jaden looked up when a sound went off. "What is that?" I yelled over it. "Something is wrong", he said standing up for the desk. "What?" I yelled. He pointed up to the huge computer screen. "So that's what that is", I said as the sound dimed down. "What's the problem?" Jaden asked as the head leader came out of his office and on to the main floor. "I don't know I have never seen these readings before" he said looking down at his papers and up at the screen. "It's a code", he said pointing at the symbols on the page. Suddenly a flash of the same symbols came on the screen.

"Sarah" he pointed at her. "Yes, Sir" she said standing from her desk. "See if you can decrypt this message" he said. "Yes, Sir" she said sitting back focusing on her screen. "Jack" he said as I turned from the screen to him. "Yes" I asked. "Go and trace where this is coming from" he said.

"Yes, Sir" I said sitting back at my desk. Typing the right commands I ended it at upstate New York. "Upstate New York, Sir" I called out. "Ok" he said as Jaden whispered something to him making his eyes widen. "Sarah" he called "Yes, Sir It seems who ever it is they are using Greek symbols", she said writing more down. The work place that was usually clam and boring was now hectic and crazy. "Ok can you make it out" he called back. "Yes, Sir" she said standing and giving him the piece of paper. That's when I stood making my way to the table. He made his way to a computer, which seemed to have been connected to the screen. He punched in some commands and with that the screen turned black.

"Hi Adam" a voice said from the screen. I looked up to see Ando face on it. "Ando" Adam said (the leader of the headquarters) seeing fear in his eyes. "I sorry for not popping up sooner but I had a business to take care of" he said smiling. From out of the nowhere a girl popped up on the screen. She had messy blonde hair with puffed hazel eyes. Suddenly it became clear. "Kim" I said as my heart dropped to my stomach. "Jack" she whimpered. I could see the tears in her eye, those beautiful eyes. "That's Jack I knew she knew you" Ando said coming back on the screen, with no longer Kim on it. "Bring her back", I demanded pounding my fist on the table. "Oh no no no Jack. She's fine and very cooperative. I think I'll keep her", he said teasing me. "What do you want", I screamed letting fear and anger get the best of me. "I will contact you later telling my commands right now you're where I want you to be", he said laughing. "Talk to you later and stay in touch" he said as the screen went dark leaving me to wonder the unthinkable…


	7. Chapter 7: A day in darkness

**Day one **

**Hour 3 **

**Love is like war, easy to begin, but very hard to stop... **

(Kim P.O.V)

The screen went black and so did my heart. That was the first time in a long time since I have seen him and now i'm counting on him to save me. Ando (which seems to be his name) through me in his down stairs cellar. There was a bed that look like it as scene better days, a fan that spun slowly on the back wall, and bars all around it. I felt like a cased animal. I curled up into the corner rapping my arms around my knees. Burying my face into my knees, I cried silently to myself.

"Stop crying" someone yelled. My head rose you see Ando standing there. "Ready to give me some more information" he squeaked. I didn't answer. "Come on" he said putting one arm on the bars leaning on them. No I shook my head wanting him to leave. "Yes" he said opening the door and pulling me out. He pulled me close to him that I could feel his breath on my face. "I'm not giving you anything" I said taking even breathes. "Haha princess you don't want to do that" he braked grabbing me tighter. "Go to hell" I said firmly. "Oh princess been there done that" he said dragging me up the stairs. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but nothing would work.

He threw me in the chair and tied me down. "So what you going to torch it out of me" I huffed. "No princess never you are much to precious for that, no no no you are going to join me on a little dinner party" he said placing his knife next to my neck. "Why" I asked keeping my face emotionless. He bent down to my ear and whispered "One word TRAP, my dear princess!" Then he released me and walked off. He wanted Jack to find me and when he dose he would kill him.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Jaden we have to find her" I said walking after him. "Look Jack" he said stopping and turning to him. "Jack we are sending in a field agent. We will bring her home." he said walking again. "But-" I started. "Jack your to close to this case now" he said cutting him off. With that Jaden left me standing in the little work space.

I sat that my desk unable to work. "I just can't sit here" I though pulling out a piece of paper. Leaving a note I walked out of my office and to my apartment (Which was just down the street). Packing my bags and booking the next available ticket to upstate New York. "Its been a while since I have been back in the states" I though grabbed my suitcase and walking out the door.

"I will find you, Kim" I whispered...

**A/N**

**Sorry its short, next one will be longer! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dime a dozen

**Day one **

**Hour 8 **

**Love is like wind, you can't see it... but you know its there!**

(Jack P.O.V)

Stepping one inch closer I felt solid ground. Breathing in the fresh air as I opened my eyes. The sound of the wind whirled around my ears. "Back in the U.S" I whispered as I left the airport. I got into one of the cabs jumping in taking off my sunglass. "Where to" he asked. "Nearest hotel" I said. "Your new hear" he said finally. "Yeah" I said looking out of the window. "Name" he asked. "Jack, you" I asked. "My name nothing special" he said stopping at the light. "Come on give me something" I said getting more interesting. "Hey I will make you a deal you quite that attitude and I will tell you" he said.

I nodded my head as he started to drive again. "So anything going on around here" I asked leaning forward. "Nothing much" He said stopping the car once again. "A lot of traffic here" I said leaning back again. "Yeah welcome to New York" he said. "So where you from" I asked him. "Connecticut" he said. "Where are you from, California" he asked looking up in the mirror.

"What gave it away" I asked. "Just the way you look and the way you carry yourself, reminds me of I girl I used to know" he said. "And how do I carry myself" I asked. "Hurt, you have lost a lot in life or maybe just one person, someone your close to, very close, maybe even a girl" he said stopping the car. Before I could speak he said "Here you go Hotel la Jack." I paid him grabbing my bag, I started to walk to the building when I stopped. "Wait" I yelled as he stopped the car. "Yes" he said leaning over the passenger seat to looking at me, with me doing the same.

"What about your deal" I said. "Alec" he said starting the car again and driving away. "Alec, uh"

(Kim P.O.V)

"Ready princess" Ando said through the door. This time he stuffed me into a room with a little to one window. A dress the color of light purple laid in front of me. "How dose it fit" he yelled. I didn't answer knowing I couldn't stay in here forever. Sighing I put it on. Zipping the zipper, it was an ok fit. He walked through the door. "Its perfect, just perfect" he said. "What do you think Princess" he asked. I rolled my eyes turning to the other side, so I would have to look at his face.

"Its perfect for the dinner party tomorrow and guess what, your the guest of honor. So you better not disappoint, some of my best friends are going to be there" he said. "I suspired you have friends" I mumbled. "What was that" he yelled forcing me to look at him. "Nothing" I said. "That mouth is going to get you killed" he said. I smiled as I said "So I have been told!"

"Take it of, put this on, night we have dinner with a special friend" he said passed me some other clothes. "Whatever" I said walking to the bathroom leading into the room. The last thing I heard was laughing.

**Hours later**

I walked out of the room with Ando having a strong grasp on my arm. We walked to the dinning room as he pushed me into the seat next to him. Minutes later a man appeared in the door way. My eyes widen as I saw know it was. "Ah Alec" Ando said hugging him with a smile. I looked down at my plate shocked. "How could have I been so stupid" I though. "Alec, Kim" Ando said as I stood. He came in for a hug as he whispered something. "Hey Kimmy" he said. "Jack" I though. He was the only one that called me by that name.

That means he as met him, If he did anything to him was all I could think about. I sat back in my seat with Alec right across from me. "Dinner is served" Ando said happily. "Great" Alec said.

I didn't eat much at dinner, as I laid in the old crummy bed all I could think about was Alec. "He's on there side, Ugh, why didn't I see it before" I though. As the night dragged I finally feel to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9: Why was I so blind

**Day two **

**Hour 28**

**Love is like a puzzle, hard to put together, but beautiful when its finished!**

(Alec P.O.V)

I walked in Kim's room. She looked beautiful like a little angel. I sat next to her running my hand through her messy but soft hair. I bent down to ear lading next to her. "Hey Kimmy" I said stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and jumped up. "Don't touch me" she yelled jumping up from the bed. "Come on Kimmy" I said standing now. "Don't call me that" she yelled. "Why because Jack calls you that" I said coming closer. "Stop" she yelled backing away. "Do you miss him" I asked teasing her now. "Stop" she yelled again.

Tears began to stream down her face. "Why are you doing this" she cried. "Money of course" he said. "And what dose me or Jack have to do with it" she yelled crying more. "Jack is not who you think he is. Do you know the real reason he left" I said coming closer to her. "Where Ando" she asked avoiding the question. "Well lets just say he in a better place" I said smiling.

"You killed him" she said sitting back on the bed catching her breath.

"Yeah, you really though he was the one behind this" I asked. She was speechless, her eye were wide and paralyzed with fear. "Who has been watching after you this whole time you moved to Connecticut. I have been there every step of the way" I placing my hand on hers. "No" she said trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "Listen sweetheart I'm not Ando I will bite back" I said pulling her hair back so that she looked at me. "Let me go" she yelled. I slapped her right across the face. "Shut up" I yelled as she cried. "Why you" she said again trying to escape. "Sweetheart you haven't met me" I said smiling as I pulled her in for a kiss.

Her lips were soft as mine were rough. "No" she said pushing me off but I held on to the kiss not letting her go. "No" she said again pushed hard as I pull back. "Time to go" I said to her as I grabbed her arm pulling her up and out of the caged room. "Where are you taking me" she asked. "Time for another call" he said smiling. I pushed her in the seat tying her down. I pulled out my phone and pushed in the number. "Hello" I heard Jack say. I changed my voice making it sound different. "Ah Jack" I said happily looking over at Kim. "Who is this" he asked. "Let me give you a hint, Kim is here" I said teasing him. "Where is she" he more focused now. "Let's just say she alive for now" I said. "I have your first job" I said happily. "What is it" he asked. "There is a ball to night at the Berlin inn, I want you to be there 9:00 sharp" I said laughing. "Kim I want to speak with her" he said. "I don't think so" I said.

"Then I don't go, I only do this if I know is alive" he said. I looked over at Kim. "Fine you got three minutes" I said walking over to her and untying one of her had. Handing her the phone and walking out of the room.

(Kim P.O.V)

I could still feel his lips on mine, it was disgusting. Man how much I missed Jack. I was tied to the chair unable the move. Then Alec walked up to me and untied one of my hands. He passed me the phone and walking out. "Jack" I said smiling for the first time. "Kim" he said. Hearing his voice made me feel safe. "Are you ok" he asked. "Yeah I'm ok, listen Jack don't do anything he says" I said. "I have to, I can't lose you" he said. I could felt the worry in his voice, it ran through me like a bottle train. "And I can't lose you" I said crying again. "Kim I going to get you out" he said. He sounded like he was going to cry himself. "I know you are, and Jack I-" I started but never got the chance to finish. Alec ripped the phone from my hand. "Jack" I screamed and I could here him yelling my name through the phone. Alec pressed the end button and I felt no longer safe.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Jack I-" she started but then something happened. "Jack" I heard her scream as my heart started to pond faster and faster. "Kim" I yelled but the line went dead. I threw the phone at the wall of my small hotel room. "Why did it have to be her" I though sitting on the couch. I ran my hand through my thick black hair. I love her that's why they took her. I would do anything for her that's why. She was my weakness and that's what they look for. I knew when I got into this job I had to erase everything from my past but I couldn't, not her. I stood up picking up my bag and throwing it on the bed. I looked through the bag until I got what I was looking for. The letter Kim gave me on that day I left. I remember her giving this to me like it was yesterday. I never opened it I was scared to see what she wrote. Opening the envelop I took a deep breath sitting on the bed. Grabbed hold of the piece of paper I took it out. I held my breath as I read:

Dear Jack,

I know you will have so much fun at your new school. A better chance to make your dreams come true. I will miss you and so will the guys. Don't worry about us will be fine here. And there's one more thing I wanted to tell you that I couldn't say in person "I love you"

Love, Kim

A/N

Thank you every one for the great reviews! Oh and happy thanksgiving everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: Testy are we

**Day 2 **

**Hour 30**

**True love is like a ghost, which everyone talks about, but few have seen!**

(Kim P.O.V)

Blood all around me, images flooding into my mind, heart pounding slowly, vision blurry I lad still taking in my surrounding. "Please stop" I whimpered as I felt the red burning glow hit my leg. The pain ran up my leg and through out my whole body. I closed my eye giving into the pain. He warned me rang through my head as everything around me turn to blackness...

Opening my eyes to see my leg bandage and the blood washed off my body. "Your awake" Alec said. I didn't say I word. "Hey don't you blame me, you didn't listen" he said. I turned my head not wanting to look at him as the scene came back to me. I don't remember what I did but it must have been bad. I sat up, with the pain in my body smaller I was able to talk. "Did you bandage my leg" I asked my voice shaky. "Yeah" he said. "Listen I still care about you" he said as shook my head. Remembering the anger fill his eyes. "If you cared about me why do you keep me here" I asked.

"I need the money" he said. "Thats not an answer" I said. He looked down then back to me "You should get some rest we have a dinner party to get to tonight" he said leaving me with the images of what just happened in my mind. I lad back down and tried to fall asleep.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Kim" I screamed. No answer. "Kim" I yelled again. Still no answer. "Jack" I heard her whimpered. I moved with the sound of her voice. "Jack" she cried again. When I reached her I didn't believe my eyes "Kim"

I opened my eyes to see the fan spinning slowly. Realizing it was just a dream. I wiped the sweat from my head "I must have drafted off" I whispered. I stood up walking to the bathroom washing my face with cold water. Wiping my face once again, I decided to take a shower. I let the water run a little so the water would get warm.

I washed my hair then turned the water off. Rapping myself with a towel, I slipped in some clothes. I stepping out of the room and into the hallway. Turning the corner into the parking lot. I got into the rental car and drove to the nearest gas station. The whole time I felt like I was being watched. I got out of the car parking the car. I opened the door to the gas station, grabbing a drink and a snack. I placed them on the table and pulled out my wallet. Two men walked in watching my every move. "Get down" I mouth out to the clerk. Slowly she made it to the ground. "Jack a little present from Alec" one man said. "What" I said remembering the name. Then the first guy threw a punch. I quickly ducked kicking him in the stomach as he feel backwards the second man came at me. He also threw a punch but this time he was to fast. I hit the ground quickly rebounding I stood back up. We starred at each other for a quick moment. The first one came at me again but didn't make it that far as I punched him. The second then came at me but this time not that fast. They both hit the ground and this time gave up. As they ran off "And a word to Alec I will find Kim" I yelled as they ran through the door.

The clerk came back up. "Sorry for the mess" I smiled. "Yeah" she said. "Heres the money for it" I said handing it to her. "No no keep it, its fine" she said handing it back to me. "Really" I asked. "Yeah and just take the drink and snack. The boss won't miss it" she said smiling back. "Thanks" I said taking the drink and snack. I got back into the car and drove off knowing that wouldn't be the last time that was going to happen...

**A/N**

**Again thank you all for the great Reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Party of my life

**Day 2**

**Hour 38 **

**Love is like quick sand, one you fall in there is no way out!**

(Kim P.O.V)

I stepped out of the car with Alec's arm locked on mine. I limped a little because of my leg, but I still can walk. "All right, time to get your act on" Alec whispered. I rolled my eyes as we made it to the party room. "Now presenting Alec Henry and Kim Crawford" the person said as we walled through the door. Every one silenced and turn there eyes on us as we walled down the grand stair case. I scanned the room for Jack. There he was in the corner looking at me. I had to keep my smile down so Alec wouldn't notice.

We made it to the bottom on the stair case, we went to the side. "Ok Kim I want you to meet a few people" Alec said pulling me to one table. "Mary, Kam" Alec said happily. "This is Kim, my girlfriend" he said which made me feel very uncomfortable. "Hi" I said shaking there hands. "So how do you like the turned out" Kam asked me. He had light blonde hair with sea green eyes. "Lovely" I smiled. "Great" he said.

Then music started to play in the back ground. "May I" he said holding out his hand to me. I looked at Alec quickly then took his hand "You may" I said. We walked yo the dance floor. We locked hand. He grabbed my waisted making me jump a little. "So how did you and Alec meet" he asked as we started to follow the rest of the dancers. "Um at school, college" I said quickly. "Your a lucky girl" he said. "Yeah" I said thinking about Jack. Suddenly we were broken by a man that whispered something to Kam. He looked at me then said "Sure!" As he left I realized it was Jack. "Kim" he whispered.

He pulled me in close and I took a breath of relief. "Jack" I whispered as we danced. "Why did you come" I asked sadly. "I had to see you and get you out of here" he said. I sighed looking into his eyes. "Your beautiful" he said. I smiled and ask "So whats your plan?" "I have no freaking clue" he said. "Ok" I said. Suddenly we were pulled apart. The music stopped and the room went silence turning me faces to the scene in the middle of the room. I was held back some of Alec's men and so was Jack. He tried to escape but he didn't have a chance. We should have been more careful. Alec walked into the middle of us. "Jack you made it" he said. He had a evil look in his eyes.

"Oh Kimmy I expected more from you" he said looking at me. He came closer and up to my ear. I come see Jack trying to escape again. "Wait until we get back" he whispered. I looked down knowing this was bad. "And Jack I though you had a better plan then this" Alec said turning to him. "I did" Jack snapped back. "Oh really" Alec said. "This time I brought back up" Jack answered smiling. Out of no were men ran in and I was pulled back out of the room. Leaving Jack and the others to fight. "Come on Kim were taking you home" a man said helping me out of the building. "Who are you" I asked as he helped me into a car. "Jaden Jack's friend" he said starting the car. "Wait what about Jack" I yelled. "He told me to get you out at all cost. Even if he dies" he said. "No" I said tears starting to fall. With that he drove the car off into the day light...

**A/N **

**Hope you like this ****chapter! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares

(Kim P.O.V)

I sat on the chair starring at the wall. Jaden watched me as I started to drafting to sleep. "Thank you" I said finally. "For what" he asked me. "For saving me" I said playing with the sweat pants he gave me. I looked down becoming serious. "Will Jack make it" I asked. He looked down at his drink quietly not answering. Then there was a knock in the door. Jaden stood up as I fell behind him. "Who is it" Jaden yelled. "Jack" the voice said. Jaden slowly opened the door. Jack appeared in the other side. I heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Jack" I said hugging him. "Kim" he said hugging back. "How did you get out" Jaden asked. "Messy" Jack answered. "Did Alec get away" I asked. "Yeah" Jack said sadly. "Oh" I said not feeling save yet.

"Hey Kim don't worry he's not going to hurt you again" Jack said as he sat next to me. "You should get some rest" he whispered to me. "Yeah you can have the bed Kim me and Jack get the floor" Jaden said pointing to the bedroom. "Thanks" I said standing up. I limped to the room, the pain had came back. Jack stood up helping me into the bedroom. "Did Alec do that" he asked as I sat on the bed. I nodded my head. "When I find that guy I'm going to kill him" he said rapping me in his arms. "I'm so glad it was you" I said smiling. "You go get some sleep" he said standing up and kissing me on the forehead before leaving. I lad on the bed quickly falling a sleep.

(Jack P.O.V)

I closed the door to Kim's room, her leg looked pretty bad. There no telling what she want through in there. She looks pretty shaken up, every time there was a sound she would finch. I lad on the floor quickly drafting off to sleep.

Later that night I heard screaming. I jumping up running to Kim's room. There she was screaming, sheets were all tangled around her. "Kim" I said grabbed her arm calming her down. She breath hard, tears coming out of her eyes. "Kim your ok your save" I said pulling her close. "Jack it was awful" she cried into my chest. "Shhhhh Kim it ok" I said as my eyes became watery. I hate seeing her like this. "Lad back down" I said lading her down. This happen another three time that night. She was shaking, crying, and scared. "Jack will you stay with me" she asked.

"Yes" I said letting her curl up next to me. "Want to talk about the dreams" I asked finally. She closed her eye then looking at me. "It was Alec went he- um he torched me" she said. "When he that that you my leg and he kissed me" she said finally. "Its was horrible" she said crying again. "Hey Kim he's not going to hurt you not as long as i'm here" I said. She smiled looking down. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" I said smiling. I leaned in kissing her and she kissed back. She pulled back smiling.

"What are we going to do" she asked. "About what" I asked. "Alec" she asked. "Will deal with that when it comes" I said. We both smiled knowing that would be happening soon but for right now we were going to enjoy the moment...


	13. Chapter 13: Ryan whose ryan

**The past is the past...**

**Love is like falling in the end you're left hurt, scarred, and with a memory of it forever...**

(Kim P.O.V)

I opened my eye felting relax after a great sleep. I turned to my side expecting Jack to be there but not as a surprise he wasn't there. I turned to the other side slipping out of the bed. I walked out of the room seeing I was alone. There was a plate of food on the table. There was a note by it.

Hey Kim,

Went out of something, tell Jack I will be back later.

P.S. I made breakfast

Friend, Jaden

I sign not seeing anything from Jack. I sat eat the pancakes Jaden had left. I slipped into some other clothes, then making my way out of the bunker. Taking a deep breath I knew I had to get some fresh air. We were located miles from upstate new york. The bunker opened up to a open flied. There was a road not far so I walk over to it. Walking down the path way I saw the road came to a city. I start to it thinking about what Alec said "You will pay for this" what is this mean.

My leg feeling better I took off the bandage to see the cut was healed. The city was small with a few mini shops all around. I needed new clothes so I stopped in to one of the shops. "May I help you" the clerk asked. I pulled my sweat pants down over my leg to cover the scar. "Yes I'm looking for some clothes" I asked. "Back corner" she said smiling. "Thank you" I said making my way to it. Feeling a little uncomfortable I started to look through the racks.

"Oh Kimmy" I heard as I turned knowing that voice. No one was there. I shook it of "It can't be" I said in my head looking through the ranks once again. "Kimmy you know its me" the voice said again. "No" I whispered not listening. "Kimmy out side out side" it said. I turned not wanting to look. "Out side" the voice said again. I though I was going crazy but did what I was told. I walked out side to see every one the same as normal. "Go Kimmy walk back to the bucker" it said again. I walked my way back to the bucker to see something I never would happen. Alec was there searching through the bucker. What do I do Jack was no where to be found, Jaden when somewhere I don't know. One of the men walked out of the bunker with someone in his hands. I squinted ducking behind a tree. "Ryan" I whispered.

Alce pushed him two his knees pointing the gun to his head. "No" I whispered standing up still behind the tree. Alec swung the metal gun across his face. "No" I yelled hopping out of the tree line. I ran to the scene. "No" I cried as I tried to bend down to look at him when Alec's man pulled me back. Blood was dripped out of his head. "Leave him alone" I yelled. They didn't say a word pushing me to the ground. "Ah" I yelled my leg in pain again. "Kim" I heard a voice say. "Jack" I whispered looking up. Jack came in swing pushes every where. I grabbed Ryan pulling him into the woods. Soon Jack followed us. "We got to go there coming we have to find a safe place" Jack said taking my hand. "No we have to get him out of here" I said looking down at him. "Ok" Jack said picking him up running as I followed.

We made it deep into the woods where no one would find us. Jack placed Ryan on the ground lending on the trees for support. I ripped a piece of my shirt wetting it with water from my water bottle and placing it on his head. I pressed hard stopping the blood from coming out. "Mmm" he mumbled quietly. "Ryan" I whispered. "What is going on" he mumbled. "Ryan" I said again smiling. "Kimberly" he said quietly opening his soulful brown eyes. "Where i'm I" he said looking around. I looked over to Jack standing in the corner. I got up walking over to him. "I need to talk to him alone" I whispered. "What" he said. "Jack please" I said. "Fine" he said looking over at Ryan and walking away.

"Ryan" I said. "Kimberly whats going on" he asked standing now. I took a deep breath and said "What do you remember?" "Well these men came asking about my past, about you" he said pausing. "About the engagement" he continued. I took a breath closing my eyes remembering the scene. "What did you say" I asked. "That I made a huge mistake when I kissed that girl and I still loved you" he said coming closer. "Ryan not now" I said. It hurt to say that because say it or not I still had feeling for him. "And I would never stop loving you" he continued. I shook my head "You should get some rest" I said. "though I would never see you again" he said finally sitting on the ground once more. "Me too" I whispered sitting next to him.

**A/N**

**Ooooo twister... Hope you like this chapter! More to come Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't leave me

**Day 3 **

**Love is like heaven but it can hurt like hell... **

(Jack P.O.V)

I walk out so Kim could talk to the guy alone but my interest took over me. I listened to every word. She was engaged and never told me. After there talk seemed to dim down I walked back over to the site. I walked in looking over to Kim nodding to the side. She stood up checking on Ryan's head first and then walking over to me. I starred into her eyes not saying a word. "You heard" she said finally looking down. I nodded my head crossing my arms over my chest. "Jack listen it was years ago I staring to date him and later we got engaged but then he cheated on me and it was over" she said putting her hands my her side. "Do you love him" I asked placing my hands in my pocket. She did answer which made my heart stop dead in its tracks. "Jack" she said. "No, don't" I said walking away but she followed. "I don't want to hear it" I said still walking. I could hear her desperately trying to catch up to me. "You left me" she yelled. I turned looking at her. "You left me for six years. You were gone for years not even bothering to call me or your friends. You left me when I needed you the most" she yelled tears coming out of her eyes as she feel to the ground. "Kim" I started but she just turned her back curling up with her head buried in her knees. I paused for a moment then stood up leaving her.

(Kim P.O.V)

Though words have never should of come out. They were bottle up for so long. The truth is that I do have some old feelings for Ryan but I still love Jack. I sat there thinking about the time of the engagement.

Two years ago

She walked into her room sitting on the bed. The darkness of the night shining through the window. "Kimberly" he called out from the other end of the hallway. "Yes" she called back. "Ready for bed" he said coming to the room. She nodded and smiled happily looking up at her soon to be husband. They walk into the other room as they lad in the bed drafting to sleep. "Ryan" she whispered. "Yeah" he said whispering back. He turned to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you" she said curling up next to him. "I love you too pumpkin" he said kissing her soft lips lading down for the night.

Present time

I smiled at the though. I heard foot steps behind me, thinking it was Jack I stood up and turned. "Hi Kimmy" Alec said. I stood frozen dead in my tracks. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. My heart began to pound faster. Then he came at me placing his hand on my neck and other on his knife. He pinned me to a tree by the neck. I could barely get any air. "Oh Kimmy now on one is here to save you" he said pushing his knife into my stomach. I could feel the blood drip from my hip. He pushed hard as I struggled to breath. "Ahhhh" I yelled finally able to get something out. "Shut up" he said pushing again. "Jack" I screamed helplessly. "Kim" I heard from the forest. "Jack" I screamed. "No" I heard Alec said as he knew Jack was coming. As a last attempt to harm me he plunged the knife into my side. I screamed out in pain as I hit the wet ground. "Kim" I heard Jack yell out as he bent down next to me. Alec left running into the woods. "Kim" he said I could feel his warm breath on my face. Ryan came in with a first aid kit. The knife stuck out from my stomach. I could feel myself letting go. "Hold on Kim" Jack said. I saw tears in his eyes as I tried to take even breaths. "I'm going to have to take out the knife" Ryan said. Jack nodded turning back to me. "Kim hold on don't you dare leave me" Jack said. I could feel his tears hit my face. He stroked my hair as I was fighting the pain. "Jack" I whimpered. "Kim no" he said looking back at my cut. Ryan was trying is best to make hurt as less as possible when he pulls it out. "Jack" I cried holding out my hand. I could see blood on his hands. He took my hand and pressed his forehead to my and closed your eyes. "Just pull it out" I yelled. With one quick pull he got it out. "Ahhhh" I yelled arching my back up word then back down. "Jack" I cried taking a deep breath. "We have to get her to a hospital" Ryan said. Jack nodded his head as he picked me up. The pain ran through my whole body. I placed my head on the crock of his neck closing me eye giving way to the darkness.

**A/N **

**Hope you like it... Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A child and a toy

Two years ago

She leaned back happily starring at her beautiful white dress. It's the way she pictured it long, folly, and lovely lace fabric. All she needed was her groom. A handsome young groom for her down to earth radiant bride. "Kimberly" Ryan said from the bottom of the stairs. "Ryan" she said jumping out of her though tossing the dress in her well organized closet. "Kimberly where are you hiding" he said in a playful way. "Not telling" she laughed. "Oh really" he said jumping from out behind her. She screamed turning around. "Ryan don't scare me like that" she said hitting him on his chest. He laughed pulling her for a kiss. There lips connected as sparks flew. They pulled back together smiling. "Come on I want to talk to you about something" he said taking her hand pulling her down the stairs. "Grab your jacket" he said. "Ryan where are you taking me" she asked grabbing her jacket. "Come on" he said pulling her out and in there car. They drove for not a very long time. He stopped the car at a near by park. "Ryan" she wined as they walked. They walked into a opening where she saw her whole family standing and smiling. Next to them was his family also smiling. "What's going on" she said looking at Ryan. In one quick motion he bent down on one knee before her. She covered her mount with her hands. Her eyes widen and the look on her face was priceless. "Kimberly will you marry me" he asked open the case to show a beautiful diamond ring. Her dreams of starting a family and being a wife was about to come true. "Yes" she said tears coming out of her eyes. Ryan smiled standing up and putting the ring out her figure. "I love you" she said kissing him on the lips...

(Jack P.O.V)

I sat in the lobby my word about to come crashing down on me. They said Kim was in stable condition but if she doesn't wake up over night she won't make it. The knife had cut open a artery causing lost of blood which made her to lose consciousness. "Here" Ryan said passing me the coffee he went to go get. "Thanks" I said takin the coffee. "So how long have you known Kimberly" he asked sitting across from me. I wasn't up for talking. "High school" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Oh" he said looking down at his cup picking at the foam. "I knew her through college" he said not taking his eye of the cup. "How did you meet" I asked quietly. "We'll we kind of bummed into each other at the park near the college from there our relationship took of" he finish knowing I was uncomfortable with the conversation. "And crash landed" I whispered under my breath. "What" he asked. "Nothing" I said quickly. "And what happened" I asked. "I made a huge mistake and I have regretted ever since" he said looking at me now. I shook my head. "Do you love her" Ryan asked suddenly. I looked down knowing the answer to the question. I though and leaned back into the chair. "Yeah" I said nodding my head. "Do you" I asked. "Yes" he said. "We'll let the best man win" he said holding out his hand. I just say there, Kim wasn't just a toy to win she was a person initialed to her own opinion. The nurse came out asking for Ryan. "Yeah that's me" Ryan said standing. "Ok your bump on the head checks out and a patient Kim is asking for you" the nurse said pointing to a room. "Thank you" Ryan said walking into Kim's room. I as he entered the one question on my mind was what dose Kim want him for?

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. This week I have been very busy and sorry it's short but I left bad for not updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review**!


	16. Chapter 16: No remembering is the worst

**You never lose by loving but by holding back **

(Ryan P.O.V)

I walked into the small room. There was Kim awake hooked up to a bunch of wires. A smile appeared on her face as she saw me. "Kimberly" I said walking to her side. "Ryan" she smiled. "How are you feeling" I asked. "Ok" she whispered. "That's great I'm sure you well get out of here in no time" I said returning a smile. As she was about to speak a doctor walked in. "Hi Kim" he said turning to me. "You must be Ryan" the doctor said holding out his hand. "Yes" I said shaking it. "Kim as told me a lot about you" his smile went blank. "Is there a problem" I asked. "Can I talk to you outside" he said. I looked at Kimberly and she nodded. I followed the doctor out of the room. "Ever thing ok" I asked placing my hands in my pockets. "Kim has suffered a blow to the head which as not subside" he said. I got an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. "So what dose this mean for her" I asked. "She has forgotten the last two years of her life" he said in a slow steady voice so he wouldn't freak me out. My mouth jumped before my head. "That means she thinks we are still engaged" I said. A smile wiped across my face. "Thank you for telling me. So what do we do" I asked the smile not leaving my face. "Play a long" he said "there's nothing else we can do" he continued. Before he could walk back into the room I stopped him. "Wait, before you go back in. Do you see that guy over there" I said pointing to Jack. "Yes" he replied. "He's going to want to know" I said walking in Kimberly's room. I can't believe I have my Kimberly back.

(Jack P.O.V)

"Can I see her" I asked trying the process what I just learned. "Yes, but Jack she may not remember you" the doctor said. I nodded taking a deep breath. I opened the door to see Kim and Ryan holding hands talking. My heart skipped a beat to the scene. "Hey Kim" I said at the foot of her bed. There conversation dimmed and Kim turned to me. She studied for moment, I saw the light in her eyes. Giving me hope. "Who are you" she asked. "It's me Jack" I said as a last hope. "I'm sorry am I suppose to know you" she said looking at Ryan. "Yeah I'm your-" but I stopped myself. "I love you" I said coming closer to her. "What" she said grabbing Ryan's hand. "Jack I think it's time you leave" Ryan had the nerve to say. "What gives you the right to say that to me" I asked getting closer to him. "Stop" Kim yelled. We both turned to her. "Get out" she said and my heart broke. "Please get out" she whispered looking stair at me. "But" I stared. "Please" she said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The doctor was right behind me "come on son" he said pulling me out. I looked out the what seemed to be the women I loved but she wasn't.

**A/N **

**Again so sorry for not updating in a while, school as been getting in the way. Anyway thanks for all the great reviews! Love you guys! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The things we forgotten

**Time is nothing without you...**

Years ago

(Kim P.O.V)

I walked back home opening the door to your small house. Ryan was in the kitchen cooking like he always dose. "I'm home babe" I said walking up the stairs taking off my jacket. "Hey babe" I heard him call as I made my way to our bedroom. Looking through my closet searching for my good shoes. I have a interview today, my first one. "Hey babe have you seen my high heels" I yelled from the bedroom door. "No" I heard him yell back. I looked deeper and found a box. Maybe there in here. I opened it and began to look. I got to the bottom to find a letter a letter I haven't though about in a while, a letter I never opened. It read Kim in the front of it. Written in beautiful hand writhing I remember we'll. "Jack" I whispered running my hand over the letter. "Find them" Ryan asked standing at the door. It nocked her out of her though as she quickly dropped it back in the box. "Sadly no" I said quickly pushing the box back into the closet. "That's to bad I really like those" he said putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close. His lips landed on mine as I didn't kiss back. "I have to get to the interview" I wined stepping back. "Come on you have some time" he said pulling my hand. "Oh really" I said laughing. "Yeah" he said creeping closer and closer. "Ok" I said giving him a kiss...

**A/N**

**thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry it's short. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Kiss me

**I love you every step of the way...**

(Kim P.O.V)

"Ryan" I said turning my head to him. His beautiful smile lit up the room. "Yeah babe" he said taking my hand. "Who was that guy" I asked not remembering his face before. He seemed to know me but how can that be. "Um no one important" Ryan said smiling again. "He must be he said he loved me" I said without thinking. Why do I feel so strong about this man. I just met him a few minutes ago. "He's no one" Ryan said raising his voice. "But" I started but Ryan finished. "Just drop it ok" he said. I nodded my head lading back down on the pillow. "How about this I go get us some lunch from the cafe, eh" he asked smiling. "Sure" I smiled and with that he was out of the room. I laded waiting for him as I heard someone walk in. "doctor" I asked turning to the door but it wasn't him. "Get away from me" I wined as I saw it was that guy again. "Listen Kim I know you don't remember me but I remember you" he said coming closer. "No stop right there" I said sitting up ignoring the pain from my scar. "Come on tell me your not feeling anything then I know you don't love me" he said inching closer and closer. He was right I did feel something close with him. If I could only remember.

(Jack P.O.V)

I inched closer to her feeling my heart pound against my chest. I sat on the side of her bed. I could feel her trying to remember. Her face came close that your lips nearly touching. "I can't remember" she said. The words hit me like bricks. "Just try" I whispered. I could feel her breath on my face. It was warm but unsteady. I had to kiss her. I leaned in as your lips touching, she didn't pull back, she let it happen. Then she stopped pulling back looking into my eyes. "Jack" she whimpered. "Yes" I said hugging her tightly. "Jack" she said again and it was like music to my ears. "Kimmy" I said running my fingers through her softy hair. "I'm so sorry" she said crying now. "No you have nothing to be sorry for" I said pulling her closer. "Kiss me" she said looking deep into my eyes. Without a second though our lips met for a long and loving kiss. They pulled back together smiling. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" she said smiling back.

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think.. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: I would do anything for you

**My heart skips a beat ****every time I see you... **

(Jack P.O.V)

"Jack" she said pulling back from the kiss. "Ryan" she said. I looked down thinking of what to do. "What are we going to do" she asked. "I don't know" I said honestly. "Do you think he will understand" I said. "Ryan's not that kind of person. When he wants something he gets it" she said when suddenly he came through the door. "Very nice wording Kim" he said as he reached behind him pulling out a gun. "But I would have lock the door" he said pointing it at Kim. "Get up" he said to her. She looked at me and I nodded. She stood from the bed and over to him. "Yes Ryan" she said quietly. He pointing the gun stair to her head and pulled the safety off. Kim closed her eye tears beginning to fall.

I stood up and the gun suddenly came to me. "What do you want Ryan" I asked putting my hands up. As long as the gun wasn't pointing to Kim I was ok. "If I can't have Kim on one can" he said pointing it back to her. "We'll if your going to kill her your going to have to kill me" I said. I could feel him getting weaker. "Only one shot and its for her" he said. I stepped closer as Kim didn't move. "Do you really want blood on your hands" I asked him as the gun pointing back to me. "Because I know how that feels" I said as Kim looked at me. "You killed someone" she asked. I never wanted this to come up it was one of my dark secrets. I nodded "and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Do you really want that to be your life?" I asks stepping closer to Kim. "Yes" he said as in one quick move the gun pointing back at Kim and he pulled the trigger. "No" I yelled as I jumped in front of her taking the bullet to the stomach.

"Jack" I heard Kim scream as I it the floor. I saw Ryan leave the room. "Jack" I heard Kim say through her tears. "Why did you do that" she said putting her cold hands on the face. There was only one question to that. "I love you" I said as I was dragged on of the room by some doctors.

(Alex P.O.V)

I wiped the blood off of the knife and pulled out my phone. "Got you" I whispered. I called a number smiling happily. "You got her" I asked. "Yes, she's under surveillance" the voice said and it was like music to my hears. "Good" I said. "Good thats exactly wear I want her to be" I said. "And what about Jack what do we do about him" I voice said. "We lay low for now, you'll know when its time" I said happily with a nonstop smile on my face.

"Ok contact me when your ready" the voice before he hung off the phone. Everything was wear I wanted it to be ever since I plan this years ago...

**A/N **

**OOooooo cliffhanger... I'm soooo sorry for not updating (with Christmas and everything) just never got the time. But I promise not to abandon this story, I hate writers who do that.. Anyway hope you like this chapter! Review! and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **


	20. Chapter 20: All a set up

**Everything is to good to be true until you find the perfect one...**

(Alec)

I walked into the busy hospital, everyone was waiting for either good new or bad. I wait in the back corner of the waiting room watching everything from start to finish. This is what I have been waiting for my whole life. I have been planing and plotting this whole thing. And they were to in love to see that. I can't blame them Kim is a pretty good looking girl…

I see Ryan my accomplice my partner in this whole grand scheme. My father aways side have a partner on your side, it helps if you get caught. I motion him over to my side to talk. He talked slowly making no eye contact with the others in the room. His hand was in is pocket, studying it I knew it was his gun.

We walked out of the hospital side by side but not to obvious. Once we made it out we turned the corner so that we were at the side of the building. "Is it don't" I said looking out on the streets still not making any eye contact. "Yes" he said doing the same thing. "And Jack" I said looking in the other direction. "Dead" he said smiling and looking at me now. I broke code and looking at him with a smile. "Good" I smiled. "Now what do we do, sir" he said taking his hands out of his pockets. "Easy, You go back and lay low. While take care of things" I said walking off as he walked it a different direction.

I walked back into the hospital asking for Kim. The lady told me the room number and I walked down to it. I came to the door and noticed blood in little droop. "Jack" I whispered and added a little chuckle. I opened the door seeing her on the bed, tears flowing, hair messy, and a red nose. I locked the door behind me. She didn't notice until I said "Hi Kimmy" She turned in an instant. "No" she said. Her clothes were covered with blood. "What do you want, Jack is already dead" she said tears still falling.

"I want to talk" he said. "No, just get out" she said. "Don't you wonder why I'm doing this to you?" I asked testing her emotions. "Yes, but please just let me be" she cried but I could tell something in her wanted to know. "Do ever wonder why you met Jack or Ryan? Do you wonder why I put you trough this? Why you were even engaged? Why Jack really left?" I said pushing her emotions even more. She was speechless and shocked. "No no no it wasn't just luck that you met Jack or Ryan. I set that up when, where, how you were going to meet each one. I planed your engagement and break up. Your relationship with Jack, you were just going to be friends. But when I found out that you like each other it was even better" I said smiling like a mad man.

She started to cry harder in shock and fear. I got really close to her and up to her ear. "Your whole life was a set up" I said leaving her with that and walking out of the room. I knew then it had started…

A/N

Sorry for not updating again been so busy and having writers block. But I hope you like it, Please tell me what you think. Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Kim, Kim Crawford

(Kim)

The wind blows in whispers. It says his name, but I ignore for I can't bare it. The air is crisp, everything frozen in it. The sun fights to just get a tasted of the land below. The world around me is clam and silence. Yet I stand here wondering if there will ever be an end to my sadness.

As the preacher says the final words my tears can no longer be held back. I let them fall as they make a puddle in my hands. As love ones get up to say a prayer, I walk off knowing that part of my life is gone but the people inside of it will never be.

He is dead, but my love for him lives…

Years Later

I wake up having yet another nightmare. I shake it off and get dressed. Looking my the date I smile. Now with Alec off in jail I am free at last.

I walk out of my little apartment and out on to the streets. I was going to work (back at the office). I walk through alley ways and main streets looking for the end game. I look down through my purse trying to find my phone. As I keep walking not paying much attention to where I was walking when I bump into someone. "I'm sorry I should of been looking where I was going" I said.

"It's ok" the deep male voice said. I looked up to see a blue eyes boy starring right into mine. "Hi" I said like a dork. "Hi" he smiled back and our eyes locked. He put his hand forward and said "Luke". I slowly reach out shaking it slowly. Still locked on to his eyes and his on mine I say.

"Kim, Kim Crawford"

A/N

Thank for all of the reviews… Yes, this is the last chapter but if you are wonder how Alec ended up in jail I will be making a new book all about that called A Book of Secrets. Tell me what you think! Review!


	22. Not a chapter (But read anyway)

**A/N**

**Hey there, because of some review I have received, I have decided to make a spin of of Fast Forward called A Book of Secrets. Talking about Kim's life after Jack's death and Alec's most darkest secrets... **

**The journey is not yet OVER!**


End file.
